Love is Amazing
by fallingstarr
Summary: Sequel to 'The Feeling of Completeness.' Just something I've been working on...it's about Rory and Jess's relationship. It picks up where I left it off. Rated T just to be safe.
1. What are you Saying?

**Note: Okayy...so this is the sequel to my other story. I don't think that you'll understand the story completely if you haven't read my first story. But anyways, it picks up where I left off...Jess proposing to Rory. Also, I'm sorry if some of the title or something are like similar to anyone's--it's not done urposely...just a mere soincidence. I'll try to update everyday or at least every other day...but I can't promise anything. If anyone of you wants to help me beta/write this, it'll be greatly appreciated. So, any q's just ask...comments are greatly appreciated. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Gilmore Girl or WB, etc., etc. Nor do I own them.**

* * *

Chapter 1 What are you Saying?

"Rory, will you marry me?" Jess asked Rory as he got on his knee.

Rory looked at him, stunned and surprised. She's having mixed feelings at the moment- happiness, joy, overwhelm…everything. However, she still managed to smiled and said 'yes'. Everyone in the room clapped cheerfully. As the night went on, everyone celebrated. The town residents may think jess is an arrogant punk, but they still love him anyways, now that he's changed and making Rory feel all the happiness in the world. Lorelai and Chris standing by each other, hugging each other sideways, looked at Rory and Jess, who are sitting on the sofa together, smiling, kissing, and talking. They couldn't help themselves, but the image of Rory and Jess reminds them of themselves.

Lorelai remembered the time that she and Christopher got back together again like it was yesterday. She had just gotten into a fight with Luke and the first person that popped into her mind is none other than Christopher. At the time, Lorelai wouldn't admit it, even to herself, but Christopher was the only man that she ever really love.

Paris Gellar, one of Rory's best friend since high school came up p her and Jess as Jess was leaving to get Rory a drink.

"Want anything, dictator?" asked Jess.

"Haha…very funny. And I'll take a soda, thank you." said Paris sarcastically.

Jess smirked and walked away, leaving Rory and Paris together. Paris seated herself by Rory on the sofa, the exact same place where Jess had previously taken the spot.

"So, you're feeling any better?" Paris asked her friend with a concern look on her face.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Rory lied. "Listen, Paris, when I came to you about that I was just-"

"You don't want me to tell Book Boy, right?"

Rory nodded.

"Don't worry…I wont say anything. Just promise me that you're okay."

"I'm okay, thanks." Rory said as she gave Paris a friendly bear hug.

"Okay, well, I gotta go. Jamie's waiting for me. We have to leave soon. His mom is taking us to dinner or something like that."

"Oh, okay. I'll talk to you later then."

Paris nodded. "Congrats on the engagement again."

"Thanks" said Rory and Paris turned around and headed for the door with Jamie.

Rory sat there, full of thoughts, that she didn't even notice Jess sitting down by her side.

"You alright?" Jess finally asked.

Rory looked up, surprised to see Jess.

"Oh, yeah."

"Where's Paris? I got her drink."

"Oh, she left with Jamie. His mom is taking them to dinner."

"Oh. Well, she could've told me that before I got her drink for her."

"I'm sorry, babe. I'll drink it later, so you didn't just waste your time and energy." said Rory apologetically as she pulled Jess into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Note: Okayy...so that was the first chapter...what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Please review!!

* * *

**

**P.S. Sorry if there was a grammar/spelling error. Some times my SpellCheck is being retarded and won't correct like some grammatical error and stuff. But I think speeling is a-okayy.**


	2. A Companion

**Note: Hi, guy, so sorry for the lack of updates. I was so busy...then I got a stomach flu. So anyways, this is the next chapter. I'm still writing the third chapter. Hopefully, I'll have it done by Valentine's Day. So, anyways, thanks for all the reviews. Agin, I'm so sorry for the short chapters. However, I think this chapter is longer than the first one...so, enjoy! Remember, I'm still looking for someone to help wite// BETA this story for me. So, if any of u is interested...**

* * *

Chapter 2 A Companion.

The next morning, Rory woke up with Jess by her side. They were lying on the sofa. Rory smiled when she looked at Jess's face. How can she not? It was the most beautiful, handsome face Rory had ever seen. Rory slowly got herself up from Jess's arm, trying not to wake him up at the same time.

Rory walked into the kitchen, feeling hungry. There, she found Lorelai and Sookie sitting down, drinking coffee, and eating pop tarts.

"Good Morning, everyone." said Rory happily.

"Oh, hey Rory, good morning. Want something to eat?" Sookie asked.

"Good morning, Hun." Lorelai greeted as she gave Rory a kiss.

"I'll take a coffee." Rory answered Sookie.

Sookie handed Rory a cup of coffee as Rory thanked her before she yawned.

"So, how does it feel to be engaged?" Lorelai asked with a smirked on her face.

Rory smiled, "Feels great…knowing that I have something to hold on to."

Sookie smiled along with Lorelai.

"So, what are you doing today? I thought maybe we can get started planning your wedding." asked Lorelai.

"Oh, well, I'm meeting Paris today, and besides, we haven't picked a wedding date yet…don't you think it's a little early to start planning? I mean, I only got engaged yesterday."

"There's no such thing as planning to early. How 'bout to talk with Jess. Decide on the date, and we can start planning."

"You're really excited about this wedding, aren't you?"

"Heck yeah!" said Lorelai.

"And I can cater, too. Free of charge." offered Sookie.

"Aww…thanks, Sookie. But, I can't possibly ask you to cook for a bunch of people for nothing." said Rory, touched.

Rory drink her coffee after adding, "Well, I gotta go. I told Paris I'll meet her at nine." Before they all knew it, Rory sprinted to her room, the bathroom, back to her room, and out the door, and into her car after she said goodbye and giving Jess a kiss, who still sounds asleep.

Rory reached her destination no later than eight fifty-eight. She entered Jenna's Coffeehouse and found Paris Gellar, sitting looking at her watched. She walked over to Paris and seated herself across from her friend, before greeted her happily.

"You're late." snapped Paris.

"Yeah, by like five seconds." retorted Rory.

"Actually, according to my watch, you're late by twenty seconds, meaning you're almost thirty seconds late. Thirty seconds is half a minute. If this is a job interview or something much more important, you'll be crushed, Gilmore. Crushed." Paris warned.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll keep that in mind." said Rory sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Paris said.

After a minute that seems like a century full of awkward silent, Paris opened her mouth to speak. "So…"

"So…" echoed Rory.

Paris sighed. "Did you make an appointment?"

"Yeah. That's why I wanted to see you, actually." Rory paused. "You see, I haven't told anyone, except you, so I was just wondering¾"

"¾if I could accompany you to your check up." Paris finishes.

"Well, yes."

"Well, seeing that I am your friend¾"

"¾One of my best friend" Rory added.

"¾and since I am touched that you confided in me and not anyone else…then, I suppose so."

Rory beamed. She hugged Paris in an instant, thanking her over and over again.

"Gilmore, let go of me. You're suffocating me at the moment." Paris asid with a demanding tone.

"Oh, sorry."

"I wasn't finish, by the way. I have one condition."

"Name it."

"The day of your appointment must not disturbed my schedule."

"Oh, absolutely."

"Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good. When is it?"

"Monday. At ten."

Paris open her scheduler. "Monday…Monday…this Monday?"

"Yep."

"Oh, good. I'm open. Make sure you bring me some coffee." Paris said as she scribbled down the appointment she and Rory will be going to.

Rory spent the afternoon with Paris. Discussing this and that. They said their goodbyes around noon and Rory started driving to Hartford.

* * *

**Okayy...well, so that was the second chapter? What'd you guys think? Please review!**


	3. Love is in the Air

**Note: Heyy, so sorry, i culd't upload this chapter by Valentine's Day...My computer was down for a couple of days straight, plus I've been sick...so, it's a day late...anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Okayy..so, btw, Lane is married. I think I mentioned somewhere in my first stor that she's dating Dave...to tell you the truth I can't remember(lol)...but anyways, she _is_ married to Dave (just to stir things up a bit). Remeber, reviews are more than welcome. And thanks to those who reviewed and stick with me Happy belated Valentine's Day...**

* * *

Chapter 3 Love is in the Air. 

Rory keeps on driving and driving with no particular destination in mind. All she knows is that she needed to talk to someone. Someone who she's close to, but not attached. Someone doesn't live in Stars Hollow and doesn't gossip around. She needs someone she can trust. Before she knew it, she's parked in front of an extravagant apartment building that she once lived in. She let the valet parked the car and proceeded inside the building. She was greeted my the bellman, Tom, who she was familiar with. She greeted back and went inside the elevator and immediately pushed for the penthouse floor, which is located at the top of the building. After about thirty seconds, Rory stepped out of the elevator, knock on the apartment door. She waited patiently for someone to open the door as she stood there.

"Who is it?" She heard a voice called. It sounded like a woman's voice. It was a familiar voice, though Rory couldn't make who it was.

"It's Rory." She said, unsure if she pushed the right button. After all, she has a lot on her mind at the moment.

A minute later, a young girl, she immediately recognize as Lucy.

"Lucy?! What are you doing here?" Rory asked, astonished. In the background, Rory could see Logan in a rush of putting his shirt back on. Tears immediately fell down Rory's cheeks. She turned around and started running towards the elevator. She swore she could she Lucy smirked as tears were streaming down her eyes. Logan chased after her, calling her name, but just as he caught up with her, the elevator door closed on him. Rory kept on driving and driving. Thirty minutes later, she found herself driving to Paris's house.

She knocked on Paris's door and was invited in. An hour later, she finished confiding Paris everything that has happened to her and how she feels.

"I still don't understand…why did you cry when you saw that bimbo? I mean, you're with Jess now."

Rory asked herself this questions as she drove back to Stars Hollow. She still hasn't given herself a satisfying answer. She arrived home and found her mom arrived at the same time that she did from the inn. When they reached inside, the house that they knew was now completely different. Filled with roses and heart-shaped balloons. Then, there was Chris and Jess. Coming down the stairs with a bouquet of red roses in each man's hands, they walked over to their Gilmore Girls. They handed them their flowers and each couple shared a passionate kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe." Jess said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dodger." Rory replied.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Honey. I love you."

"I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day." Lorelai replied.

Both of the Gilmore Girls were so touched. In addition to feeling touched, Rory was feeling guilty. She couldn't believe that she cried when she saw Lucy half-naked , standing in front of her, in Logan's apartment. Although, she's not surprised that how quickly it took Logan, who she was engaged with less than a week ago, o be sleeping around with another woman, who just happens to be one of her best friend. Yes, she was heart-broken by the fact that all this time, when Logan said he loved her, it was just a bunch of bull.

Later that night, Rory and Jess went on a double-Valentine's Day-date with her parents. Although it was a bit awkward for everyone, it was fun and enjoyable at the same time. They talked and laughed. Jess also told her that he found an apartment with a great price and soon he could start moving his stuff in and living in Stars Hollow. Rory was excited to hear this, but was dissapointed when Jess didn't immediately ask her to live with him. She couldn't sleep that night. She pondered why Jess didn't ask her. A part of her thought Jess was hinting something when he told her he's moving near her, a part of her thought Jess was just being a good boyfriendof informing her this.

The next day at Lane's house, Rory told her about her uneasiness regarding the "thing" she has with Jess and his whole apartent deal.

"Well, have you talked to him? Have you asked him anything about it?" Lane asked with a tone that makes it sounds this is the logical thing to do.

"No."

"Hints?"

"No."

"Anything?"

"No."

"So, you just wake up at five in the morning, drink coffee, walked over to my house, and wake me up a five thirty, for this?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...well, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but IT'S FIVE FREAKING THIRTY IN THE MORNING! Talk to him for crying out loud."

"O..k...a...y...Geez, when did you get so moody?"

"Since I thought sex is fun and marriage is good...and I decided to combine them together to make it more rock-and-roll and ended up getting pregnant."

**Meanwhile in Logan's apartment...**

"You have to talk to her, Logan." Honor Huntzberger said, consoling her brother after he called her and told her what had happen between him and Rory. After hearing the news, Honor came rushing to her brother's aid.

"But, she won't even look at me. You should've seen her face."

"Logan...Listen to me-"

"You know what I think she still loves me. Actually, I _know _she still loves me. Her face...her expression explains everything so much."

"Then you should fight for her."


	4. The Appointment

**Note: Okayy...so this is the next chapter. The wording and the flow of the story is a little weird, but it's fine.** **I think this si actually the chapter's everyone's been waiting for. So...here you have it...sorry it's short!**

* * *

Chapter 4 The Appointment

Monday came very quickly for Rory, who was dreading the day. Today, she will have to go with Paris to her doctor's appointment, that will reveal the truth. Rory reluctantly got out of bed and started getting ready. She wants to be fully prepared. In addition, she has to swing by Luke's to get some coffee and breakfast for Paris. By nine, Rory was waiting for Paris to come out of her apartment inside her car. Paris came out, took her coffee, and they are on their way to Rory's gynecologist appointment.

**Forty-five minutes later…**

"Congratulations, Ms. Gilmore. Your assumption was correct. You're pregnant."

Said Dr. Montgomery.

"Preg--pregnant?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

"How far along?" Paris asked.

"Two months."

"Are you sure?'

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore. Congratulations."

**Later…**

"It's Logan's."

"WHAT?! Rory, how could you?" Lorelai yelled.

Rory had told her mother everything after she dropped Paris off at her apartment and went straight to the Dragonfly Inn.

Rory was silent, crying her eyes out.

A moment later Lorelai asked, "When are you going to tell Jess?"

"I--I--"Rory stammered, still looking down on the floor.

"You are going to tell him, right?"

"I--I--"

"Oh. My. God. You _weren't_ going to tell him. You know what? I can't even look at you right now. It's your life. Do whatever you want. Just remember that Jess has suffered enough because of you."

And with that, Lorelai left Rory, all alone to herself. Rory just kept on crying and crying. Five minutes later, she left the Dragonfly Inn for a drive.

_I'm supposed to be happy. I'm engaged to the man I love and I'm having a baby. I thought mom would understand…why can't she just help me? Oh, God, what am I gonna do? I'm pregnant with Logan's baby. _Rory thought to herself. She's angry, hurt, and disappointed. She turned on the radio of her car to its maximum. Her phone starts ringing, but she couldn't hear it because of the music. Meanwhile, Jess was calling Rory over and over again, worried because she's not answering her call. Rory, who was still crying, dropped her ring. She tried finding the ring without looking by trying to feel it, but after two minutes of failure, she decided to just look down for a second and find her ring, which she found right away. However, when she looked back up a truck is driving straight at her!

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks for sticking with me, guys!**


	5. The Call

**Note: Heyy, sorry for the wait for the next chapter. I've been _so _busy. Thanks for the reviews...well, so this is the next chapter...please review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 The Call**

_Ring Ring…Ring Ring…_

"Chris, honey, could you get the phone please?" Lorelai asked sleepily, when she wakes up from the sound of the ringing phone.

Chris grunted. "Ugh. Fine" replied Chris sleepily.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Dr. Watkins calling from Hartford Medical Hospital. I'm sorry for calling so late but I'm calling for a Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. May I speak to either a Mr. Gilmore or a Mrs. Gilmore please? It's urgent."

"I'm Christopher Hayden. I'm the father of Rory Gilmore. How can I help you Dr. Watkins?"

"Did you say Doctor? Chris, what's wrong with Rory?" Lorelai asked, worriedly as she's sitting up, determined to get answers.

"Mr. Hayden. Rory's just been admitted into the hospital. She got into a car accident and because of the urgent matter, we took her into an emergency surgery. But we need you and your wife's permission to take her into another surgery."

"Yes, you have our permission. We'll be right there."

**Forty-five minutes later…**

"Ms. Gilmore?"

"Yes? How is she, doc? Is she okay?"

"She went through a successful surgery. However, we're not sure when she is going to wake up from her coma. We're expecting a couple days. A week or two at the most. Her baby is fine at the moment."

"What baby?" asked Chris.

"She's pregnant, Chris. Can we see her now?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor then leads Chris and a pregnant Lorelai into Rory's room. Lorelai and Chris gasped at the sight of Rory. She was all hooked up to different machines. The whole room is filled with machines.

"Oh my gosh, Chris!" Lorelai gasped and she turned away from the sight.

After a while of awkward silence, Chris opened her mouth.

"When were you going to tell me she was pregnant?"

"I just found out today. Please, Chris. Now Don't make it a bigger deal than it is."

"Fine. I'm gonna get some air."

Christopher then left the Gilmore girls all by themselves. Lorelai looked at the helpless Rory, and tears fell down her eyes.

There was a knock on the door soon after Christopher had left. Three doctors, one whom Lorelai recognize as Dr. Watkins, and a couple nurses entered the room.

_Uh-oh. Three doctors. This must be worst than I thought._ Lorelai thought to herself.

"Ms. Gilmore." Dr. Watkins said as he extended his hand. Lorelai took his hands and the other tow doctors' hands too. After they shook hands, Dr. Watkins introduced his team.

"Ms. Gilmore, I want you to meet my team. This is Dr. Rendon and this is Dr. Akimoto. Dr. Akimoto is mine and Dr. Rendon's intern. If you need anything and I'm available, please do tell them your concern and needs."

Lorelai nodded. Then Dr. Watkins continued, "This is Nurse Teruya and Nurse Stevens. They are your daughter's night nurses. They will introduce the day nurses before they leave later.

Ms. Gilmore. I was wondering if we can have the name of the father of your daughter's baby. We need to inform him about her state and his baby's condition."

"Uhmm…It's Jess Mariano, but he doesn't know that Rory's pregnant yet. I'll call him as soon as my husband gets back. I don't wanna wake him up either. He just came back from Philadelphia."

Dr. Watkins nodded. "Okay. But just documents purposes, I still need his information, yours and your husband's information too. Along with your daughter's insurance and everything. The case manager will swing by later this afternoon if that's okay."

"Sure. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The doctors and Lorelai shook hands once more and they departed the room. Lorelai seated herself once more by Rory. During the time that she was alone, she thought of the worst. How if Rory doesn't survive this, the last thing she said to her was harsh words.

By six o'clock, Chris came back, showered with breakfast for Lorelai by his side. He handed her the coffee and apologized for his outburst earlier. He said also said that they should be strong and go through this together. Lorelai reckons she should call her parents. So, she excused herself and dialed her parents' number.

"Gilmore residence. This is Aurora." a woman's voice answered.

"Hi, I'm looking for Emily or Richard Gilmore please."

"Who may I ask is calling?"

"Lorelai Gilmore. I'm their daughter. Tell them it's about Rory. It's urgent."

"One moment please."

Less than a minute later, Lorelai got her parents on the phone. She told them about Rory's condition and what happened and they said they would be right there as soon as possible. She also called Paris and asked for medical advice and some support, which she immediately got from Paris. Paris told her that she's out of town and would be on the first plane back to Hartford and be there as soon as possible. By noon, the town of Stars Hollow found out that Rory was in the hospital. Jess came as soon as he heard from Lorelai that Rory was in the car accident. Lorelai also told him that Rory was pregnant. What she didn't tell him was that it was Logan's. Instead, she told him it was his. He was feeling a mixed emotion with this news.

**Meanwhile in Logan's apartment…**

_Ring Ring Ring…. _"Huntzberger here." Logan said as soon as he picked up his phone.

"Hey Logan, it's Stephanie."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"It's about Rory."

"What? What's wrong with Rory?" asked Logan in a panic tone.

Stephanie told Logan that she heard from Amanda, who heard a conversation between Doyle on the phone in the newsroom about Rory's condition.

Logan rushed himself to the hospital. Soon, he found Rory's room and entered it.


	6. A Lost Memory

**Note: Heyy...so the next chapter's up...sorry it took so long...but anywayz, I just realized that for the first chapter, I put two different titles...sorry about that...well, I'll try to get the next chapter's in a.s.a.p. I think this story is gonna be longer than I thought...and I think it's gonna have another sequel to it...I'm not so sure...either way, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 A Lost Memory

Not wanting to be disturbed, Logan closed the door behind him. He walked over to the side of Rory's bed and sat down on the chair. He watched the helpless Rory with tears streaming down his cheek. Logan wiped away his tears.

"Rory…I am so sorry. She was just there…and I just--I was angry and lonely and sad…you have to understand. Rory please, wake up." Logan cried.

Logan sat there, watching Rory. Not taking his eyes off Rory, he just sat there, silently, as if he's waiting for a miracle to happen. Then, there was a knock at the door and soon enough, it was opened.

"Good afternoon." said the man who opened the door.

"Hi. You must be Rory's doctor. I'm Logan Huntzberger." Logan said as he extended his hand.

"Ah, Mr. Huntzberger. It's nice to meet you. My name is Dr. Watkins."

"So, how is she doing?"

"She's doing okay. Dr. Montgomery will be here shortly to check on the baby. But, other than that, she's doing fine. All she needs to do is to wake up from her coma."

"Baby?"

'Oh, I'm sorry. I thought Ms. Gilmore already told you. She said she was going to tell the father of the baby about Rory and her baby together at the same time."

"No…she didn't…"

"Well, anyways, I just wanted to check her vitals and blood pressure. Excuse me." Dr. Watkins made his way to check Rory, as Logan stood there, amazed and surprise. Wondering if the baby Rory's carrying could be his.

As soon as the doctor left, Lorelai came into the room with none other than Jess, who was surprised to see Logan there.

"What the hell are you doing here, you bastard!" retorted Jess.

"Get the hell out, Logan. This is a hospital. There are securities and I can make them kick your sorry ass outta here."

"Look, I'm just here to see Rory and my child."

"What the hell are you talking about? Rory wasn't pregnant when she was with you. It's my child she's carrying."

"Logan, please get the hell out." requested Lorelai.

"Mom?" a weak voice called from the bed.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked as she walked herself to Rory.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Oh, honey…You were in an accident. You're in the hospital now." By this time, both Logan and Jess already made their way besides Rory too.

"Who are they?"

"Honey…don't you recognize Logan and Jess?"

"Uh-uh…oh my gosh! I have a French test today! Headmaster Charleston is gonna kill me if I'm late…" Rory said as she tried to get up from the bed.

Lorelai calmed her down and told her that she should rest and shouldn't worry about the test at the moment. Then, she sent Logan to get the doctor. Moments later, Dr. Watkins, Dr. Rendon and Dr. Akimoto all came in, followed by Nurse Teruya, Nurse Stevens, Nurse Yang, and the rest of the "medical team" handling Rory's case.

After examining Rory, Dr. Watkins gestured Lorelai to talk outside.

"Ms. Gilmore. I think that Rory has a short-term memory lost. I'm not an expert on the condition. But I think she believes that she's in High School. And I also believes she's now unconsciously choosing what she wants to remember."

"But how can that possibly be?"

"I'm not so sure. Like I said, I'm not the expert. But my believe is that there's some painful memories that she just wants to forget but couldn't when she was conscious."

"Well, is she gonna get better?"

"I will page Dr. David. She's the psychologist and her assistant Dr. Masterson, who also happens to hold a degree in psychiatrist. Maybe we can figure something out after we all examine her."

"Thank you, doctor."

* * *

**Note: Please review! I would like to know how I can improve the story or whatever...thanks...**


	7. A Nightmare to Remember

**Note: So, this is the next chapter. Sorry it took soooo loonnnggg...my computer was down for like forever...then, one thing after another just came up. So, anyways this is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Btw, I was thinking of making the story 100 words per chapter. I think it'll be easier. What do you guys think? Well, please review!!**

* * *

Chapter 7 A Nightmare to Remember

Lorelai went back inside Rory's room. The thought of Rory losing the love of her live saddened her. She knows that Rory loves Jess with all her heart and that she is still unable to forget Logan.

The next few weeks, Rory has regained her strength and started going to therapy and counseling. She has also been visited by Dr. Masterson and Dr. David. Little by little, both doctors have helped Rory slowly reminisce her life and the memory that she has forgotten. Rory began to remember Jess and Logan little by little and the result is pain. Rory can't believe the life that she had forgotten. Every time Lorelai came to check on Rory, she would find her sitting by the window, trying hard to remember what she had forgotten, and cry occasionally. It pains Rory to know that she has lied to Jess and Logan about the baby. She wasn't the same person anymore.

At last, after almost five months in the hospital full of doctors' visits and therapy, Rory was able to go home. Lorelai has also given birth to healthy identical twins, a girl and a boy named Richard Michael Hayden and Lorelai Lynn Hayden.

Rory was now six months pregnant and has the occasional craving of chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate cakes. She and Logan made a promise to both be there for their child. Rory and Jess have also resolved everything, including the baby matters.

Jess accepted Rory's apology and stayed with her. He also said that he'll love her and Logan's child as if the child was his own. He promised to be there for both her and the baby and Rory was touched by Jess. Each and everyday her love for Jess grow stronger and deeper.

Rory's and Jess's wedding plans have been prolonged. They decided to wait until Rory delivered the baby.

That night, Rory was staying over at her mom's and dad's to help take care of the twins. She was sleeping like a baby until about 3 a.m. She had a nightmare about her baby. It was a nightmare that made her couldn't sleep and a nightmare she can't forget.

* * *

**Note: Please review!**


	8. A Revelation

**Author's Note: Hi guys...so sorry for the long wait. But here's the new chapter. Two more chaptes to go!! Woo-hoo! I hope you enjoy this chapter...and the story! Don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Rory was awake and lay sleepless. Her thought was filled with the nightmare and was giving her a headache. She decided to go to the kitchen and take some aspirin. On the way she bumped and knocked a chair over, which awoke Lorelai.

Lorelai circumspectly descend the stair and walked into the kitchen. She turned on the light and found Rory crying on the floor.

"Oh my God! Rory? Are you okay?" she asked.

Rory replied with a nod, still crying.

"What happened? What were you doing on the floor?"

"I…I fell over." Rory sobbed. "I was trying to get an aspirin because I had this nightmare and it gave me a headache as soon as I awake."

"Oh, honey. C'mere." Lorelai helped Rory up and settled he into the chair that she knocked over earlier.

Lorelai got Rory her aspirin and water.

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Lorelai after a long silence.

"About what?" asked Rory.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Rory shook her head and eyed her with curiosity.

"About your dream."

"Ohh…um...maybe later, okay?"

"Okay."

Lorelai and Rory sat in the kitchen for over an hour with silence, until Rory broke the silence between them.

"It was about the baby." Rory said, still feeling uncomfortable for their long silence.

Lorelai continued listening intently and let Rory continued.

"I was in my car and I was driving along an empty highway…from Philly to god-knows-where. And the thing is…I was just there. Driving." Then, she added, "With no destination in mind what so ever. Then I saw Jess."

Tears started filling Rory's blue eyes.

"He was just there…trying to stop me to wherever I was going. He told me that I shouldn't be here and that the place I need to be is in Hartford with my baby, who's dying and who needs my love.

"Then, I just have this horrible feeling that I'm a horrible mother."

"Oh, honey…you're gonna be a great mother. And your baby will be fine. Your dad and I will be here for you every step of the way…and so will Jess."

"I know. I just…I couldn't help but think that there's something more. I mean what does that say about me? Am I selfish or something?"

Lorelai hugged Rory and console her. Rory noted that she wished Lorelai wouldn't tell anyone about this including Jess.

The next morning, Jess asked Rory about their wedding plans, seeing how Rory is now better. He told her that he couldn't wait another until the baby was here.

"But, Jess, it's only going to be another two and a half months!" Rory protested. "Besides, we still need to finish planning. We never got around deciding if we want red or pink roses for the bouquet."

Rory finally got her wished after hours of debating.

* * *

**Note: Hit that pretty lil button...u know u want to...Review!!!**


	9. Baby, baby, baby!

**Chapter 9 Baby, baby, baby!**

Months passed by quickly. Now, Rory is due any minute of each day. Jess and Logan had become an acquaintance and Rory was glad to see this. Rory and Jess were shopping for baby clothes when her water broke.

"Uh-Oh. The baby's coming"

"What? Are you sure?" Jess panicked.

"Of course, I'm sure. My water just broke." Rory cried. She was in pain. Jess called 9-1-1, Logan, and Lorelai.

Minutes after Jess called 9-1-1, the ambulance came and took Rory to Hartford Medical Hospital. Dr. Montgomery was there, ready to treat Rory and deliver the baby.

Logan, Lorelai, and Chris were there when they arrived. Jess told Logan that he could come in the room with Lorelai because the baby was his.

Hours passed by that seemed like centuries for Jess. Finally, when the doctor allowed visitors to Rory's room, Jess sprinted.

Jess took Rory into his arm. Emily and Richard were also there. There were many people surrounding Rory and the baby.

Jess, Logan, and Rory decided to name the baby Lorelai, since it was the Gilmore tradition.

"Lorelai Jane Mariano-Huntzberger." Rory announced.

Jess and Logan stayed by Rory and Jane in the hospital while the others went home and took turn holding the baby and staying in the hospital.


	10. The Wedding

**Chapter 10 The Wedding**

Now that Rory and the baby is home, Rory and Jess began sending out the invitations and getting ready for the wedding. While Rory was still in the hospital, they had decided that they would get married 2 weeks after Rory gets home. And does time flies by!

It was a cool, sunny Saturday and Rory was standing in a great white dress in front of the mirror. She looked so pretty. Lane and Paris were helping her get ready with Lorelai standing by.

'You look so pretty, babe." Lorelai complimented.

"Yeah. I don't remember being this pretty for my wedding." Lane added.

Paris agreed with both girls.

Jess was standing in his tux in front of the gazebo, waiting for Rory to walk down the aisle. He had rented a carriage to take Rory from her house to the gazebo. Not long afterwards, Rory came out of the carriage with the help of Lane, Paris, and Lorelai. The music started playing, and the bridesmaid walked down the aisle. Then the Wedding March played, and Rory was walking down the aisle. She stole a glance at Logan who was holding Jane and smiled. She waved at Jane. And so it began.

Finally, the minister asked, "Do you take, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, I do." Answered Jess, full of confident and excitement.

"Then, I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jess kissed Rory with passion. They were now ready to start their lives together as husband and wife.


End file.
